Zane Hoshi vs Kazuki Uzumaki (Taijutsu Fight)
Kuzanku: -3:02 P.M in Konohagakure. The young boy jolted down the stairs shouting, "Dad! We're gonna miss the fight! Come on!" he stopped at the front of the door. The boy's father replied with a giggle, "I'm coming, we'll only be four minutes late. We won't miss much Son." he said as he slipped his sandals on. As soon as they were on, the young boy grabbed his father's wrist and jolted out the front door. After they shut the door behind them, the boy's father put him on his back and dashed towards the large arena. After two minutes, they had made it. Both of them walked through the main entrance of the arena and headed up to their seats on the very top of the tall wall. The arena was the one used during Naruto Uzumaki's generation for the Chuunin exams. The two of them reached their seats and sat down. The boy leaned over the railing and shouted, "Go Zane-Kun! Kick his butt!" and threw his arms in the in excitement. Meanwhile, Zane was on the ground standing in the center of the ring.Grass and trees all around him along with the thick and tall cement walls. Zane rolled his eyes sighing, "Seems I got a fanbase" he said with a shrug. His blue hair shined in the sunlight from above. It was spiked over to the side as he wore his Amegakure headband on his forehead. His eyes were unique. His left pupil was teal, his right iris was entirely black but the pupil was teal like the left. All Zane wore was a black tank top. On his hands he wore black cloth gloves to protect his knuckles and hit harder without damaging himself too much. He wore basic shinobi flak pants and sandals. This was a taijutsu fight of just fits and kicks. Too increase his speed he wore as little as possible. Zane kept his arms by his side as he peered around the arena, "I hope these people get a good show. I wouldn't want to disappoint now would I?" he thought to himself. Afterwards, he reached up and gripped the tie on his headband and made it tighter to make sure it would not fall off in battle. Afterwards, Zane remained in the center of the ring, dropping his arms to his sides once more as he prepared for the arrival of his opponent.- Eatle: -Kazuki would be sitting in the arena locker room with his eyes closed as he sat there focused. Kazuki was he sighed as He looked at the clock and scratch his head. "I guess it's about that time" Kazuki would stand up and stretch cracking his neck while slowly walking to the Arena. He would be walking with a little excitement as he made it to the door to the arena. Kazuki would be wearing an orange long-sleeved shirt which was opened at the torso with an Uzumaki clan symbol on the back. He wore black pants with a black cloth hanging halfway up from his stomach to his knees along with the black arm guards that covered his forearms which streched up to his upper biceps. He also wore an Orange belt which tied around his waist. Kazuki would drag his black sandals across the floor as he adjusted his Amegakure headband on his forehead. His Green eyes shined as he opened the door. A nice wind blew through his spiky red hair. He walked to the middle of the Arena where he saw Zane. Kazuki would smirk a little bit as he walked closer to him. "Zane i know you're strong but, I'm not going to go easy on you. I'll give you my best" Kazuki said starting to have a wholehearted smile on his face. Kazuki took his stance raising his right fist close to his cheek and his left fist pointing towards Zane. He would inhale and exhale slowly as he would be making gestures with his hands telling Zane to come at him. "Show me what you can really do Zane." Kazuki said under his breath.- Kuzanku: -Zane grinned as Kazuki motioned him to come at him. Zane's eyes glimmered as he thought to himself, "This is my moment of truth." and peered at the audience screaming and cheering. A man stepped into the center of the arena, a mic in his hand. He was a clean cut black suit and black sunglasses. His hair was spiked up and the energy this man gave off was beyond amazing. He brought the mic to his mouth and threw his free hand into the air and shouted, "Welcome everyone! Zane and Kazuki you know the rules. No Jutsu, no weapons, just hand to hand combat. Are you ready! BEGIN!" he shouted as the crowd leaped out of their seats. As soon as the announcer had shouted begin, Zane had dashed forward his arms flailing behind him as his fingers crinkled up. His palms faced the sky as his eyes locked onto Kazuki. With each step, Zane leaped from side to side, zig zagging from left to right. His body was moving at an incredible speed, it looked as if his body was flickering. After a second or two Zane had been ten feet in front of Kazuki. His right arm throwing itself back, in an 104 angle as he attempted to give a quick jab to his left jaw. His face seemed twisted with anger and adrenaline. The right jab was a distraction as the real attack was a quick left hook to the right side of his body. He aimed for the actual stomach, attempting to connect with the side and cause him immense pain in the intestines. Zane remained on his toes, prepared to dance around and dodge any punches or kicks back. As this was going on, the announcer shouted to the audience, "Zane takes off with a quick dash to Kazuki! Will these punches connect!? This is going to the fight of the century!" he threw his arms up into the air once more as the audience screamed and shouted. Everyone seemed to be eating this in, haven't seen a fight with fists in a long time.- Eatle: -Kazuki would hear the announcer explain the rules of how the fight was Taijutsu only. Kazuki was a little upset since Taijutsu wasn't really much of his strong point but he was accepted it. "Maybe this way is fair. My Ninjutsu would blow Zane away." Kazuki said to himself as he listed to the crowd cheering. "Wow look at the reaction this crowd is livel" Kazuki said to himself. "Zane let's give them a show." Kazuki said out loud. He watched Zane rush at him moving at an incredible speed. "He's quick" Kazuki took a small step back as he would see Zane appear close to him so quickly attempting to strike Kazuki. Kazuki quickly crossed his arms bringing them up to the left side of his face as Zane's right hand Jabbed his crossed arms. Kazuki would see the expression on Zane's face. "That anger and the adrenaline he's really enjoying this" Kazuki thought as he started to smirk. His smirk would slowly dissapper and his eyes would start to widen as he saw Zane's left hand which caught Kazuki by suprise as the punch connected to his stomach. Some salive came out of Kazuki's mouth as the puch pushed him back with his sandals dragging on the arena ground making dust clouds around Kazuki's feet. The announcer would shout in the microphone. "Zane has the first hit and it was devastating" The crowd was wild cheering loud as Kazuki would be bent over holding his stomach as he coughed a few times.. "Even without Swift release his speed is incredible" Kazuki stood up strraight as he rubbed his stomach slowly. "Zane that was pretty impressive, I underestimated you greatly." Kazuki would give Zane an Ice cold and Intimidating Stare. "I won't make that mistake again. "Kazuki would slowly walk towards Zane as he started to pick up the pace. Kazuki was pretty quick but not as fast as Zane was. The Announcer would be adding the hype to Kazuki's incoming attack getting the crowd all fired up". Once Kazuki was close enough he would raise up his right leg attempting to kick the left side of his face but Kazuki prepared a counter for whether his hit connected or if Zane blocked or avoided the hit. Kazuki would back away from Zane running towards him again to raise up knee attempting to hit Zane in his face to send him flying back. If that knee was successful he would follow his chain combo effect while Zane would be Flying back. A quick right hand jab to the gut, An quick elbow to the face followed by a the final move a rotating heel drop. The announcer would be shouting "Kazuki is showing why he's the Sensei showing off his techniques." The crowd would be getting intense. - Kuzanku: -Zane smiled as his hit connected. He leaped backwards a few feet, giving some distance as he smiled at Kazuki his hair falling around him, "Oh come on, is that all you've got? You were wrong for underestimating me, but I hyped you up way--" his words were cut off as Kazuki appeared in front of him. A swift kick to the left side of Zane's face was incoming. Zane's eyes widened as he quickly dropped all his wait and fell down to all fours. The kick flying by him above as Kazuki backed off. Zane started to return to his knees as Kazuki came back, kneeing Zane in the jaw and sending him flying through the air. Zane flew back about ten feet as all of Kazuki's combos seemed to have connect. Zane spit out some saliva as the heel drop connected. The air was knocked out of him as the earth was kicked up all around him. However, when the heel dropped connect, Zane gripped his Sensei's calve and ankle. Both of his hands gripping tightly and beginning to squeeze making it near to impossible for Kazuki to break out of the hold. Most likely, Kazuki was sitting on his other leg and unable to use it. Zane used this time to attempt to kick with his right leg Kazuki square in the jaw and send him flying onto his back. The force behind the kick would stun Kazuki for a moment, causing his nerves to not respond for a few seconds. Of course, Zane was in pain but figured that Kazuki would not see a counter coming so fast. The announced screamed into the mic, "What a combination! It seems Kazuki-Kun is really kicking it up! Hold on, it seems that Zane has a counter of his own! I've never seen such a quick recover!" the crowd screamed. Kazuki and Zane's names being chanted all around the arena. This was the fight of the century no doubt.- Eatle: -Kazuki would be smile as he was able to connect his combination on Zane. Kazuki's eyes would widen and he would be suprised to see Zane catch his ankle and his calf. Both of Zane's hands gripping tightly on Kazuki's calf and Ankles. Kazuki would grimace. "This kid's grip is strong and he's able to hold my leg up. Such Strength at a young age. If i train him more he could become a prodigy" Kazuki thought as he would be shocked to see Zane stopping him. Kazuki tried to move his right leg but the grip was too tight for him to escape from it. "Damn it" Kazuki was standing on his left leg but it would be the only leg keeping him up so he could not use it. Zane's right leg would raise up as it kicked Kazuki right in the jaw. Kazuki was not expecting a counter as he was to focused on his right leg. The Kick from Zane sent Kazuki flying back stunning him. "I was to busy focused on him catching my leg i forgot to prepare myself for counter attacks" Kazuki would be in the air unable to do anything since his nervers were not responding to his will. He fell on the ground back first rolling around till he stopped. He would be laying on his stomach with his face facing the ground as he looked to be unresponsive. The crowd was yelling so loud Kazuki could barely hear himself think as he remained laying down on the floor. "That really hurt" he said under his breath. The proctor would walk towards Kazuki as he looked at him breathing slowly. "Kazuki is Unable to contin-------" Kazuki would slowly get up as he wiped the dust of his clothes slowly. "Hold your breath" he said with a smile. "I'm not done yet." Kazuki would shake his body to make sure his nerves weren't giving him any extra effects. Kazuki would sprint quickly appearing on Zane's right as he ducked sliding his left leg to Zane's leg attempting to leg sweep him. If the Leg sweep was successful Kazuki would push himself up doing a backflip attempting to right hook Zane in the stomach. The crowd was suprised to see Kazuki still able to fight. The Crowds energy was amazing giving Kazuki the energy to keep going.- Kuzanku: -Zane stood up after the counter attack. Panting a little from the hits he had taken. However, it did not take much for him to regain his posture. He peered over at Kazuki who was down on the ground. The proctor walked over to him stating, "Kazuki is unable to contin----" suddenly Kazuki stood back up. The crowd cheered and started chanting, "Kazuki, Kazuki, Kazuki!" in a wild succession. Zane smirked at Kazuki and shouted, "Still got some fight in ya'? I'll kick it right out of you!" Zane saw as Kazuki dashed towards him. In defense, Zane thought he was going for a punch so he threw his arms up in an X formation. However, Kazuki slid and knocked Zane off his feet and into the air. Zane's eyes widened as he saw Kazuki coming back for a punch. Zane still held the blocking formation as the punch connected. Zane flew up higher into the air as the crowd watched with awe. Zane flipped in the air and regained his momentum. Afterwards he thought to himself, "I need to use this towards my advantage, But how?" Zane landed back on the ground, placing his arms by his side as he cracked his neck,. He stared at Kazuki and grinned at him, showing that he was truly enjoying this fight. Zane dashed towards Kazuki, dancing around like the first encounter. His body flickering from side to side as he thought, "This isn't going to work twice." suddenly he came face to face with Kazuki. His first prepared to connect with Kazuki's face as he flickered once more. Zane appeared to the side of Kazuki. Attempting to run by and punch him square in the gut. Knocking the wind out of him once more. If this connected, Zane would grip into his shirt and slam him straight into the ground. The force behind it would stun Kazuki as the pain would shoot through his nervous system. The crowd cheered as the announcer shouted, "What a move by Zane! Can Kazuki use this to counter him!? It was bold!" he shouted into the mic.- Eatle: -Kazuki would be suprised seeing Zane able to keep up with him. "He's clearly good in Taijutsu if he's able to keep up with me like this." He would sigh and still be feeling the nerve damage from the earlier hit. "Another shot to my nerves and I could lose this fight." Kazuki would hear Zane shout "Still got some fight in ya'? I'll kick it right out of you!" Kazuki would sigh. "He's getting so cocky." Kazuki would see Zane's grin. "He's having fun" Kazuki would smile. The smile would disappear as he saw Zane disappear again. He saw Zane appear in front of him. "I knew he was going to do that" Kazuki said with a grin he would get ready to block Zane the all of a sudden Zane quickly flickered again. Kazuki's eyes widen as he was not expecting that. "So fast I don't even have time to --------------" Kazuki would not be able to finish his sentence as he would be punched in his gut. His arms would shoot out in front of him as a bunch of saliva would be hacked out from his mouth. Kazuki would feel his shirt being gripped as he would be slammed straight to the ground. "That strength. This kid is powerful" He would gasp as he hit the ground the force behind it stunned Kazuki as he laid on the ground. Kazuki would try to get up but he was momentarily paralyzed. "I can't move" Kazuki thought as he laid there. "I'm done i can't even move right now." Kazuki was looking up at the sky. Kazuki would think about that the time he was around Zane's age being all alone. "Zane is getting stronger. He won't face being alone like i was." A smile would come across his face as he smiled. "I guess he beat me fair is Taijutsu. A genin being superior than me in Taijutsu" Kazuki couldn't help but chuckle and close his eyes. "I'm actually tired for the first time in awhile" The proctor walked up to Kazuki and looked at him. "Kazuki is Unable to battle. The winner is Zane Hoshi" The crowd cheered wildly "Zane is awesome!!!!!" The Announcer would be hyping up the ending shouting on the mic. "Zane Hoshi has beaten his mentor Kazuki Uzumaki"-